The present invention relates generally to calendars and specifically to systems and methods for hanging or holding calendars.
Multi-page calendars and holders thereof are known in the art. As shown in FIG. 1, a typical multi-page calendar (“calendar” herein) has a lower portion 2 for displaying date information, an upper portion 1 for displaying pictures, and an aperture 3 (displaced on every page) for hanging the calendar. Obviously, each page has date information on one side and a display area on the reverse side.
Conventional methods for hanging these calendars are problematic. A common method is to use tacks, or thumb-pins inserted in a wall. These have to be repeatedly removed and re-inserted every month to turn the pages of the calendar. Additionally, some users repeat the process many times each day to enter appointments and reminders, etc. Eventually, the pins lose the ability to stay in the wall because the hole has become larger. Accordingly, various systems for holding calendars have been developed.
However, none of the prior art, alone or in combination, teach a system for hanging calendars comprising a hinged bracket with wall anchoring means and magnets to hold the bracket shut as it grips a calendar and means for interchangeable displays fastened to the hinged bracket. Additionally, the present invention obviates the need for the aperture pin arrangement. The calendar is held in place by magnets, so the pin is unnecessary. The present invention is also advantageous in that it can hold items other than calendars. For example, pictures, notepads, and hand towels, to name a few.